1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the manufacture of footwear with direct molded elastomeric soles by use of pre-welted uppers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of footwear, it is known to mold soles of rubber, PVC, polyurethane or other elastomers directly to a welt which has been stitched in endless form to a shoe upper. Pat. No. 3,758,903 discloses a method and device for the lasting of footwear uppers and attaching an elastomeric sole by means of the same device to such pre-welted uppers. While footwear produced by the method and apparatus disclosed in said patent has attained great commercial success due to its high quality, it is desirable to provide footwear having the appearance of a thick sole, yet having the weight of a thin sole with the added concomitant feature of greater toe room. Also, occasionally, the seam between the upper and the welt is not completely enclosed by the elastomer, thereby permitting seepage of liquid into the footwear interior.